


I didn't say that

by DaintyCrow



Series: Nightmares and Cuddles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Derek and Stiles Cuddle, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance(?), Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leise seufzte er und wollte sich gerade erheben, da er sich bei der Helligkeit in seinem Zimmer ziemlich sicher war, dass er mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit eigentlich schon längst auf den Beinen sein sollte, als hinter ihm ein Murren ertönte, von dem Stiles sich plötzlich ganz sicher war, dass es von Derek kam, der tatsächlich da war. Was hieß, dass er nicht geträumt hatte.</p>
<p>Eine ganz kurze „Fortsetzung“, zu meinem OS „Sleepless Nightmares“ (der aber nicht wirklich gelesen werden muss, wie ich denke)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't say that

Als Stiles aufwachte, war er sich augenblicklich absolut sicher, dass er gerade den schrägsten Traum der Welt gehabt hatte. Und er fragte sich wirklich, wie sein Gehirn auf die Idee kam ihn träumen zu lassen, dass Derek bei ihm im Bett lag, und sich um ihn kümmerte. Er träumte zwar ziemlich viel, ja, aber normalerweise hielt es sich doch zumindest im realistischen Bereich … nun, realistisch für Beacon Hills zumindest.  
Leise seufzte er und wollte sich gerade erheben, da er sich bei der Helligkeit in seinem Zimmer ziemlich sicher war, dass er mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit eigentlich schon längst auf den Beinen sein sollte, als hinter ihm ein Murren ertönte, von dem Stiles sich plötzlich ganz sicher war, dass es von Derek kam, der tatsächlich da war. Was hieß, dass er nicht geträumt hatte. Und dass er Derek am gestrigen Abend alle möglichen betrunkenen Geständnisse gemacht hatte.  
Sofort stöhnte er auf, und ließ sich zurück auf's Bett sinken, was dafür sorgte, dass die zwei Arme, die sich um ihn geschlungen hatten – wie auch immer er das bis eben nicht hatte bemerken können –, ihn zurück zogen.

„Morgen“, hörte Stiles Derek sagen.  
Er schnaubte. „Eher Mittag. Und ich sollte aufstehen.“ Stiles wusste selbst dass es sinnlos war, aber er versuchte sich dennoch aus Dereks Armen freizukämpfen – was ihm genauso wenig gelang, wie bei seinem ersten Aufwachen, dass er bis eben noch für einen Traum gehalten hatte. Schließlich verschränkte, Stiles die Arme vor der Brust, legte sich aber wieder hin. „Was soll das denn?“, wollte er wissen, und dann hörte er doch tatsächlich ein leises Lachen hinter sich, bei dem er sofort den Kopf drehte. Und tatsächlich grinste Derek ihn an. Derek grinste. Der Derek. Derek Hale. Stiles wusste nicht einmal, dass Derek grinsen konnte!  
„Ich will nicht, dass du aufstehst“, meinte Derek absolut nüchtern. Moment, was?! Aber Derek nahm es nicht zurück, zog ihn nur wieder näher an sich. Für einen Augenblick war er einfach nur wie erstarrt, bevor er sich langsam entspannte.  
„Und seit wann bist du so kuschelbedürftig?“, fragte er dann seinerseits mit einem breiten Grinsen, aber statt ihm zu widersprechen oder ihn loszulassen, zuckte Derek nur mit den Schultern.  
„Seit du mir gestern gesagt hast, dass du willst, dass ich dich küsse.“  
Für einen Moment hielt Stiles die Luft an. Richtig, da war ja was gewesen. Irgendwie. Auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich daran erinnerte. „Und deshalb umarmst du mich?“, meinte er. „Das ist nicht mal logisch!“  
Er konnte deutlich sehen, wie Derek die Augen verdrehte. „Eigentlich schon. Denn wie du als Sohn des Sheriffs wissen solltest, ist das hier gesetzlich gesehen das Einzige, was ich bis du achtzehn bist machen darf, ohne verhaftet zu werden.“  
Und sofort spürte Stiles, wie er rot wurde. „Das hat dich vorher doch auch nie interessiert!“  
„Vorher dachte ich aber auch, dass du mich nicht leiden kannst“, gab Derek zurück und sah ihn absolut ernst an.  
Stiles seufzte, und kuschelte sich schließlich selbst näher an Derek, bevor er diesen einfach nur anstarrte. Und Derek starrte einfach nur zurück.

„Und wenn ich achtzehn bin, bist du dann kein Kuschelwolf mehr?“, brach Stiles irgendwann das Schweigen, denn auch wenn er es durchaus genoss, konnte er wirklich nicht so lange den Mund halten.  
Derek vor ihm verdrehte die Augen angesichts des Namens und seufzte, bevor er sich schließlich ganz entspannt wieder näher an Stiles kuschelte, und wieder zu versuchen schien, einzuschlafen. Irgendwann seufzte auch Stiles, und schloss ebenfalls die Augen, als er zu seiner Überraschung doch noch eine Antwort erhielt, wenn auch eine sehr leise Antwort, die kaum mehr war als ein Flüstern. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt.“


End file.
